


The monstrous medical school 2

by TheIllusionistsExploist



Series: The monstrous medical school [2]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/M, OC, SPG, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIllusionistsExploist/pseuds/TheIllusionistsExploist
Summary: Some of us enjoy to scary people, others enjoy blood and weird things. And, that’s my case. I’m a student of medicine, but not the normal student that you may know. I don’t wear white clothes and I have no stethoscope around my neck… Well, not yet. I am not a human. I’m taller than an average human girl of my age, I have pointy fangs and ears. I am a robotic dark elf and vampire hybrid! No, not the short little girl that sings and dance (I mean, I do like to sing and dance, but I’m not that kind of elf!) and definitely not the kind of vampire who likes to stay in the dark. I was born like this and it’s, actually, a pretty good life. So… after finding out who was my father and find a new hope of reborn with my new family, the adventure continues in this crazy medical school. I'm is back in town and I have to look for answers.Amber out!SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever-awesome Bennett's and co. Doing this just for fun, no profit intended.Sprocket belongs to Scorpiosnoopy666. Pearl belongs to Roseprincess2018. The rest (Aala, Amber, Fried, etc) belong to myself :D
Series: The monstrous medical school [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541032
Comments: 31
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second part of The monstrous medical school.  
The Illusionist is here!  
Hope you enjoy this new story :D If you want to understand what happened, go read roseprincess2018's Monster AU stories :D I promise you'll enjoy it all! This is a new part of the Monster universe we'll be working on :3  
If you have any question you want to ask roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666 or me, go and check out the Special: Q&A :D you can leave the questions you want there and we'll gladly answer them as soon as we can :D 
> 
> Without anything else to say, I wish you a great day and enjoy the ride :)  
Illy out!

I'm going back to school. It's not just because I want to study, get graduated and continue my way to be a good doctor. But now is to look for answers about myself, why I am the way I am. If I don't find those answers, I may never go back home; I can be a risk for my family, for the man I love the most... and even to myself. 

So, my new journey starts here: going out of the bus that has taken me back from San Diego, looking up at my best friend who's waiting for me at the other end of the road and feeling small bittersweet tears run down my cheeks.


	2. One-way ticket to destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second part of The monstrous medical school.  
The Illusionist is here!  
Hope you enjoy this new story :D If you want to understand what happened, go read roseprincess2018's Monster AU stories :D I promise you'll enjoy it all! This is a new part of the Monster universe we'll be working on :3  
If you have any question you want to ask roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666 or me, go and check out the Special: Q&A :D you can leave the questions you want there and we'll gladly answer them as soon as we can :D
> 
> Without anything else to say, I wish you a great day and enjoy the ride :)  
Illy out!

The day was warm and she could feel how the sun was hurting her skin, not as much as her father or sister, but still hurting a bit. The black sweater she was wearing protect the violent sun rays. She had no idea where to go or what to do, all she was aware of was that she had to do something fast. 

She’d left everything in order. Mr. Xolotl, her stuffed axolotl was on Pearl’s bed, protecting the dreams of the little girl. A book of pirate-inspired sheet music for Sprocket next to her black ukelele. Her secret notebook was on Michael’s desk, waiting for him with notes and explanations; no one had ever touched that notebook before and now she was giving it blindly to the man she’d given her heart to. 

Her backpack had only the essentials: her books of neurology and neuroanatomy, clean clothes, enough money, and her full-charged mp3. Her black leather boots felt heavy, almost making her one with the ground beneath her feet as if even the soil wanted her to stay but, deep inside, she knew she couldn’t; not like that.

She’d never felt the way she did the past months; with that thirst for violence and blood. Blood. That vital liquid she’d never needed until she took a step inside the Walter Manor. And when she found who was her real father everything started to be more intense. Ever since the rescue of her sisters and Aala, she had that desire burning deep inside her; that voice never leaving her head “Blood… I. Need. Blood.” “I want to hurt someone, anyone!”. She was doing her best to hide it.

What happened the last night had been the last straw: Mike was holding her close on a sofa, caressing her cheeks with pure love. Her cheeks were pink at the contact, feeling flustered at the affection. Only God knew how long they’d been that way! Hours, minutes, seconds, it didn’t matter! They were together and that was the only important thing for her. He was talking to her and telling her how amazing the life there was when he bit his lip and drew a millimetric drop of blood on the place. She suddenly smelled it. His blood. A delicious mix of coffee and vanilla. She couldn’t resist it! 

She stared deep into his eyes, going closer every time, her pupils dilating. He instinctively pulled her closer whispering her name softly and caressing her lower back, where her spinal plates were. Then she finally understood why Aala and Spine did that very often, kissing. 

She’d never kiss anyone before so she started slowly, going rougher after a few seconds, both of them with eyes closed. Lips touching harder with every passing moment. She was in heaven! He adventured his tongue shyly into her mouth pulling her closer when she allowed him to. She used her tongue too, tasting that little drop of blood that was waiting for her. She deepened the kiss when she finally tasted it, it was amazing and she needed more! 

She parted from the kiss and started kissing down his bare neck, feeling the light palpitations of her jugular vein closer. Mike was so lost in bliss he didn’t even notice when her fangs extended down, showing their full inch. Her now almost black eyes turned back to normal when she heard the voice of her father.  
“Get a room, you two!” Spine said. He stopped in his tracks when he saw that her fangs were out, not knowing how to react. 

The young couple woke up from the almost hypnotic trance they were in, both with red cheeks, both breathing heavily. The first one to recover his breath was Michael “Amber-” just to be silenced by a tear on Amber’s eye “I’m sorry” she said, getting up and running to her room.

The try of “THE TALK” that her father gave her later was awful, just making her feel more confused instead of answering all the questions in her head.

“Agh! Stop it, dad! That’s enough! I’m not a baby and I’m studying medicine! I know how that works!” she screamed to him when she felt that she couldn’t hear anymore, leaving the Vampire Lord surprised at her explosive reaction. She then understood that she was a danger for her family, for the man she loved… and even for herself, so, she decided to take a bag and pack her things.

She understood that she had to leave. And she was doing just that.

With one last, sad look of the Manor and the man she loved she walked away, whispering an "I'll be back" with every step "But I'll not come back until I can learn more about myself and how to control this thirst". 

The shapeshifter of San Diego had a hand on his heart, feeling how it was about to broke in a million pieces as the woman he loved walked away with nothing but the promise of coming back with him. He couldn’t hold the tears inside. “Amber, wait!” he called out for her, running for her. 

The young dark elf didn’t want to turn, she couldn’t. She knew that if she saw him one more time it’ll be harder for her to leave, but, before she could take another step, she felt a couple of strong arms around her waist, arms of the person who only wanted to help her, the person that only wanted to have her close. “Please, don’t go” Mike begged in a whisper, feeling the heavy tears falling from his eyes and into her shoulders. “Please, I-I… I love you” he cried, burying his face in her shoulder.

The young girl felt her heart break-in million pieces. She couldn’t stand when someone cried, how was she gonna be capable of not crying with the man she loved? 

Yes, love! Damn it, yes! That was right! That was true! The sad, lonely girl that had never felt that feeling was now letting her own tears fall down her cheeks. This was so alien, and yet so familiar for her. She swallowed what reminded of her own force and turned, hugging the shapeshifter close to her, resting her head on his shoulders “I know” she whispered. She breathed heavily and caressed his cheek before kissing his soft lips softly “I know and… I love you too. But before I can think of being good with you I need to be good with myself. I need answers to the most complicated questions I’d ever faced” she explained, tears still falling.

After a painful silence, Mike looked at her eyes and nodded “Don’t take long, please” he said. “I’ll try” Amber whispered, parting slowly from him, wiping away her tears. “If you don’t come back soon, I’ll go to look for you” The man who had stolen her heart promised, taking her hand one more time. “Of course” The girl smiled, tears still leaking from her eyes.

“I’ll be waiting for you and only you,” He said, letting her hand go, tears falling violently form his green eyes. “I’ll do the same, Mike” She smiled, feeling a small warm feeling of hope inside her heart. “If you find someone else-” Michael started, feeling a knot inside his throat. “I won’t, I promise… If you do-” Amber said, going closer to caress his cheek and feeling the same sadness and insecurity as him. “I’d never” The doctor concluded, kissing her lips lightly one last time before they parted. 

After wishing her a good way, he watched as she walked away. Their hearts were breaking slowly, but they both knew they loved each other… That was enough, that HAD to be enough.

Up in the manor, looking from a protected window, Spine and Aala watched as she walked away. Tears filling the eyes of the Vampire Lord, thinking that he’d fail as a father again, but, his wife gave him a loving hug and a warm smile.

“Stop it, love. It wasn’t your fault and you know it” the woman said, giving his hand a soft squeeze.

“But she’s leaving, darling. She’s leaving when she could have a perfect life here” the seven-foot bloodsucker sighed, looking down sadly.

“Yes, because she’s like her father. She doesn’t want something easy, she wants things to be right. Plus, she is doing this because of something more strong than pride or anger; she’s doing this FOR LOVE. Love for her father, love for her sisters, love for the whole family… and love for the man she adores” Aala explained, giving him a big hug, resting her head on his chest for hearing his heartbeat. 

The Spine couldn’t help but smile, knowing that she was right and trying to keep the tears inside, looking at how his older daughter walked down the streets, searching for answers and a way to her destiny.


	3. Back to school

The sun was going up when she took her first steps back into the big, majestic building. The first rays of sunlight hit its windows, giving the place a nearly heavenly view, breathtaking.   
The big campus showing the best of flowers that seemed to smile at the returning of the dark elf; all the roses and lilies were there, the dew running down their petals. 

With a camera on hand, Amber walked closer to them, finding a good angle and taking a picture of the beautiful nature. She’d later send it to her sisters along with a letter, telling them she was alright and talking about her day at school. The only thing she hoped was that nobody knew her secret; the last thing she wanted was that everyone faked admiration for her just because she was the daughter of one of the most important Vampire Lords.

For her disgrace, everyone knew that. Mike forgot to ask for discretion when he got the results and someone at the lab unity had spare the new. The oldest daughter of the Silver Vampire Lord was studying there; Amber Walter. No, not Amber Darkown. Not anymore. The fact that she wanted to keep the secret didn’t mean that she wanted to refuse her family. 

When she opened the door to get inside the building, everyone turned to see and stare at her. “Weird” she murmured to herself, as she walked up to the room where her new tutor was. The second floor, fifth door to the left. The office of a werewolf that the whole school knew and admired: Doctor Erchid Galbow. He was the only hope for Amber to stop feeling weird. There was a 50% chance of him going crazy for her being Spine’s daughter and 50% of him accepting her just because of herself and not the title of her father. And she was gonna discover what the answer was just there.

She knocked at the door, almost fearful and waited until the warm voice of the werewolf sounded “Come in”. The young girl did as told, opening the door slowly and walking inside “Good morning, doctor” she said shyly, looking down at her white shoes. A tear started forming in her eye when she remembered who helped her chose and buy her clinical shoes.

It happened the past spring, she was really excited because she was going to go to the local hospital for the first time and she was almost jumping in happiness when she found her tutor, Dr. Jarbloody. He asked her what was the reason for her being in such a joyful mood. She explained how Freid and she had been selected to go on clinical practice.

“There’s just a problem” Amber concluded.

“What is it, daughter?” The tall vampire questioned concerned when he saw how her excitement vanished slowly.

“I don’t have enough money for the shoes, so I asked Favi if I could borrow hers” she answered.

When she told him that, he took her to his office, turned on the computer and helped her chose a good pair of shoes, ordering them and paying for them.  
“But, dad. I can’t accept those… They are really expensive” she had tried to refuse, just to get a laugh from the doctor. She promised to pay him that when she had the money and he refused. Her plan was to pay, it was her intention. But she never did it. And now it was impossible for her to pay.

Her memory stopped when she felt a couple of strong, hairy arms around her shoulders. The perfectly clean coat that he always wore was there and the impeccable shoes he owned were now stained with the tears of the young woman. The werewolf was so happy to see her again. 

“Amber, I’m glad to see you again! How are you feeling? Are you ok? I thought you’d never come back” the doctor said happily.

Amber looked at him and smiled. She couldn’t help it! He was looking at her like he’d always done. Honesty in his face. The same doctor accepting her just like she was. “It was a very long winter,” she said with more tears falling “Lots of things happened and…” she couldn’t continue. It was weird of her; the always goth, serious yet happy dark elf was now crying, hiding her face in the coat of the man that was her new tutor.

“You don’t have to explain, I know what happened; my wife asked teacher Casandra. About that; Casandra is gonna give you classes of Grecolatin Etymologies” the werewolf said, trying to cheer her up “You did a good job with those girls and… I’m happy that you found your dad”. That stole a smile from the lips of the student “I did my best” she whispered, cleaning the tears from her face. 

After talking more about what happened and how was her new semester gonna be, the girl was saying goodbye when suddenly a beautiful woman entered the room. Her dark red hair and her skin pale, her height and her white smile were the things that everyone commented around the school, but Amber preferred the description that her new tutor used to give. “She’s smart, brave, sweet, with a perfect sense of humor, strong and loving woman. I admire her more than anyone in the whole world. What else can I say? She’s the love of my life” he said. There she was, the mix of both descriptions. 

“Good morning, Doctor Salkra,” Amber said, standing and offering her hand to shake. 

“Good morning, Miss Amber,” The doctor said, shaking her hand and giving her that sweet smile of hers. “I heard what happened and I’m really happy for you!” 

“Thank you,” The dark elf said, smiling back. Good, another person that looked at her like herself and not her last name.

The rest of the talk was calmy, the wife of the werewolf joining happily. It finished at 2 pm when everyone had to go. After their respective goodbyes, they marched to different places. Amber’s destination was her home. A now-empty place. 

For a reason or another, she started crying. Happiness, sadness, nostalgia. Whatever. She looked down at her feet again and cried harder, realizing the sad truth. She finally understood the way she was paying for those shoes; she had to remember the man who gave her those goddamned shoes. But what else she could do?! She only had those clinical shoes. Groaning in frustration she took off the shoes and cried harder.

“No, Amber. Get it together, girl” she told to herself, trying to stop herself. She couldn’t, but she had to do something.

After she printed the picture she had taken in the morning and started to write the letter to her sisters; telling them that her day was good, that she missed them but she was alright. Lies for them to not worry for her. She also asked them to tell Mike that she was ok and that she loved him. To tell her dad and mom that she was fine and that she’d make them proud. To tell their uncles and cousins that she missed them dearly. After she finished, she ran to the closest mail office and ask to send it as fast as possible, placing a happy face next to the stamp. 

She couldn’t look weak in front of her little sisters nor the rest of the family and definitely not in front of the man she loved. She simply couldn’t.


	4. Hypocrites and inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second part of The monstrous medical school.  
The Illusionist is here!  
Hope you enjoy this new story :D If you want to understand what happened, go read roseprincess2018's Monster AU stories :D I promise you'll enjoy it all! This is a new part of the Monster universe we'll be working on :3  
If you have any question you want to ask roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666 or me, go and check out the Special: Q&A :D you can leave the questions you want there and we'll gladly answer them as soon as we can :D
> 
> Without anything else to say, I wish you a great day and enjoy the ride :)  
Illy out!

“Day 2: with just a working brain cell I go to the school, waiting for my new classes to start” Amber recorded in her phone “I’m gonna meet the new Demon in town; he’s my general surgery teacher and legends say he’s really good with his work so, I may have a bit of fun today” she narrated to Sprocket and Pearl, they were gonna receive the message “Oh, Favi is coming, talk to you late!” she said, cutting the recording and sending it to them.

“Hey, Am!” The happy nekomata said “I’m excited about today! Are you excited?” she asked, running to her. Amber had to laugh at that, she missed her energetic and enthusiastic friend. “Favi! Did you drink all my coffee? Why are you so energetic?” The young dark elf/ vampire hybrid smiled, caressing the top of her friend’s head, earning a tender purr.

“Ha! don’t be silly, Amber” Favi exclaimed, rolling her eyes at this and pulling a bit away. “It’s in my blood, gal. Believe me, I’m like my… father” the med student explained.

“What?! He’s a Vampire Lord, Amber! I bet he’s dark, majestic, serious and a bit scary!” Favi laughed. Amber giggled at that. Well, her friend was a bit right: her father was a Vampire Lord, he could look scary, powerful and serious, but, when he had more confidence with someone he just let his silly, tender and funny part out. “Favi, the fact that he looks like that, doesn’t mean he IS like that! He’s just a big kid wearing a Vampire Lord costume!” she said, looking at her friend with a big smile. 

Wait. Something was different. She felt different… she looked, happier? Was she wearing a bit of makeup? Oh! For sure Amber knew that face. Her friend’s smile gleamed brighter than ever and she had that bush in her face. Was she smelling a different perfume? Yes, a sweeter smell. What was all that?! And when the answer hit her mind, she asked herself if she looked like that when she finally accepted her feelings for Mike. “Favi… when were you planning to tell me you are in love?” she asked with a sideways smile, much like her father’s. 

“What?! Amber, don’t tell those things, how in a million years you can say that?!” the nekomata exclaimed, going redder with every word.

“Ha! I’m just noticing how obvious it is! Look at you; you have that smile and that gleam in your eyes and you are just so flustered! It’s obvious you are in love!” the young Walter giggled, hugging her friend “I’m so happy for you! who’s the fortunate guy? Is he a vampire? A zombie? Wait… A unicorn! Yes! It must be! Oh! No? well, maybe a magician?” she continued, excited about these new feelings her friend was developing.

“Well, actually, it’s more complicated than that… he is…” Favi started 

“Oh! don’t tell me! he’s a triton! Of course, a kitten and a man from the water! Forbidden love! Aw! The drama!”

“Amber, no! He is a…”

“A demon?!”

“A HUMAN, damn it! He is a human!” The kitten almost screamed in exasperation, covering her mouth after that.

“Oh! Well, that’s not that bad, Favi. I’ve known plenty of humans and the most part of them are good-” 

“No, you don’t understand! He saw me and… we started talking and… he was so cute and good and soft and… My parents will never approve! His parents will never approve! We’ll never be together!” 

Ok, that was too much drama… Even for Amber, it was too much drama. She looked back at her friend and noticed how everything banished; her smile and blush, the excitement. She could imagine what her friend was feeling; to feel as if the love of her life was being taken apart from her. That was what she was feeling; not being able to hold Mike, to tell him how much she loved him just to try to protect him from herself. It was an awful feeling. 

She knew how it felt; she was feeling it. And she’d definitely won’t let her friend feel the same!

“Okay. Stop right there! You can’t say that! Listen to me now, little ball of insecurities! Don’t you dare to tell that your parents are an impediment! This is YOUR life! Am I being clear? You gotta believe in YOUR love!” Amber said, grabbing Favi by the shoulders and shaking her a bit “We’ll go see that boy! And I’ll help you with every step!” she promised, looking at her with determination “Plus, who would ever say no to the cutest kitten ever?” 

After more giggles and jokes, they walked to school, finding persons that greeted Amber as if she were a princess… Well, she was kind of an equivalent, but that didn’t mean that they had to treat her like that! People that had never talked to her were showing respect and smiling! Boys that were good looking smiling at her as if she was nothing but a good piece of fresh meat! That was annoying; however, she had to take a deep breath and simply continue being polite. But as the day continued it got her tired, almost wanting to scream to all those false persons. 

The surgery class arrived and, Amber couldn’t understand why every girl in the class was excited. Was that because of the new teacher was practically a genius in surgery? Was that because the new teacher had a lot of awards for his heroic acts and investigation? Oh no. The young Walter was talking with Chuy, sharing suture techniques when HE entered the classroom: a tall, thin but strong insight man. He had black hair, grey eyes with red details, and pale skin. A bright smile crossed through his face. He was perfectly dressed, not as clinical as Dr. Galbow, tho. 

The dark elf/ vampire hybrid knew that the teacher was a Demon, but she didn’t know what kind. An Incubus. A freaking Incubus! How did the headmistress let him teach such an important subject when more than half of the classroom was gonna salivate for him instead of participating during the class. Was that a kind of filter? A way to know who had more brain than sexual drive? In the eyes of Amber, that was madness, while in the eyes of the 99% of the females in the classroom this was a gift from the universe. 

“He’s the hottest doctor I’ve ever seen” A girl whispered. “I’ve heard that he’s in his very strict with his health! He eats healthy and goes to the gym every day! He has a body sculpted by angels” Another one sighed. Amber simply rolled her eyes at all those comments and continued talking to Chuy, showing him proudly her new suture. That earned an eyebrow-raise from the doctor. Other girls were just staring at him and smiling like idiots, but she had seen him and then turned her attention back to her friend… Interesting. 

“Good morning, class. I’m Doctor Ronald Murr and I’ll be teaching you the art of surgery” The tall man said, placing his bag on the desk and taking a sit “Now, I want to put the things clear here: I know you all want to be the best in class, and the only to get that is studying hard and making a good job. At the end of each month, I’ll take one of you, the one I think is the best, to surgery and that person will have the opportunity to help me. If you fail during the class, it’s ok, everyone makes mistakes after all… But if you fail in the surgery, you’ve failed the whole course, do I make myself clear?” he said.

Apparently, all the girls were just staring at him, smiling and nodding but not really paying attention. The only female who was serious, nodding and taking note was a certain dark elf sitting at the front of the class next to her zombie friend. 

“You, what’s your name?” The Demon asked, getting up and pointing to Amber, walking closer to her.

“My name is Amber Walter, Doctor” 

“Nice to meet you, Amber. I have a question for you, do you think you are capable of doing a good job? If so, why?” The Doctor questioned, looking at her with a charming smile and deep eyes.

Amber took a deep breath and smiled, thinking of her family, in the love of her life and in the big passion she felt for her career, then she looked at the Demon and said “Because I love what I do and I have people that inspire me to be better every day. I may not know a lot about surgery yet, but, I’m gonna study every single day for doing a good job for the patients”. It was true, she wished that with her whole heart. 

“Well, miss Walter, welcome to my class. I have the feeling that you are gonna be a good element here” the Incubus concluded, smiling at her warmly before turning to the blackboard and officially starting the class.


	5. The course of true love never did run smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second part of The monstrous medical school.  
The Illusionist is here!  
Hope you enjoy this new story :D If you want to understand what happened, go read roseprincess2018's Monster AU stories :D I promise you'll enjoy it all! This is a new part of the Monster universe we'll be working on :3  
If you have any question you want to ask roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666 or me, go and check out the Special: Q&A :D you can leave the questions you want there and we'll gladly answer them as soon as we can :D
> 
> Without anything else to say, I wish you a great day and enjoy the ride :)  
Illy out!

The first weekend of the semester was really calmed and, even if she could use it to rest and sleep, Amber Walter was now readying, studying… or at least trying to. The week has been hard and with sad vibes; she missed her family, she missed her father, her mother, her sisters, her uncles and aunts, her cousins and, of course, the love of her life. Mike.

Actually, that person was precisely the one who had her thinking. She couldn’t get focus on what she was doing; all those organs and surgery processes seemed secondary now and she couldn’t understand why. All that she could think now was that smart, kind, sweet and handsome shapeshifter. 

A part of her thought that he’d surely forgotten her by now, the week felt like an eternity! But the other part of her said the contrary “He loves you! He supports you and accepts you just the way you are!” Perhaps there was an easy way, perhaps she was just overthinking everything. Perhaps she just had to let the things be and go back to San Diego with him and her family, get into the medical school there with Freid and let everything happen. No, that was an easy way and, for the stubborn young lady, that was not the right way. She was scared and she knew she had to find a way to stop that fear, even if she wasn’t even sure how.

A knock at the door took her back into reality and the voice of Chuy and Favi inviting her to go out was something that she couldn’t help but follow. She changed her clothes and walked out, letting her messy hair just like that. When she stepped out of the house and noticed that Chuy had brought his “car” she got even more excited.

“Oh, you brought the hearse! What can be so special?” Amber asked as she got into the vehicle. “Well, we are going to find a friend of mine and then we’ll go to see a certain human,” the young zombie told her, looking at Favi with a playful smile, causing her to blush hard “We are gonna see, just that” the now red nekomata murmured. 

“Ha! No, no, no, my dear friend! Chuy, his mysterious friend, and I are gonna see. YOU are gonna go close, talk to him and let him know you love him!” Amber said excitedly as Chuy drove to the house of his friend. 

After a few minutes of driving, they arrived at a small yet cozy house. Beautiful flowers surrounded the place; it was the cutest home they’ve ever seen. Chuy sent a message of “We’re here” and, after a few moments, a girl walked out of the house. She had black, long hair and a big smile on her face; the small horns on her head were. She was a bit short and looked very excited. “Hello, you all!” the little demon said. An oni! They were so rare! 

“My name is Geminis!” she presented herself “Oh! You must be Amber! I’m a med student too! Oh, and you must be Favi! Chuy has told me a lot about you two!” the girl said excited “I’ve seen you walking through the school but never had the chance of talking to you!” 

Amber couldn’t help but smile. Geminis was so cute! “An honor to meet you, Geminis!” the med and nurse students greeted at the same time. 

After half an hour of driving and talking, Chuy parked the hoarse next to a beautiful house. The garden was big and perfectly clean, the threes were all shaped like triangles. Everything seemed perfect. The dark elf-vampire hybrid noticed something: Favi was red and excited. This was the house of the guy. 

“Okay, Favi. You told me he was perfect, but you never mentioned his house was perfect” Amber laughed just to be hushed by her friend “Don’t make a noise! His parents could hear!” the nekomata said.

“And what’s the matter with that? Let them hear. You love the guy, he loves you, they should accept that” Geminis sighed, charmed by the romantic story of how Favi and the boy, Ramin, met. 

“No, you don’t understand! They are-” Favi started, just to be stopped by the sound of a door closing. A man and a woman walked out of the house, they were wearing some weird clothes and had… weapons? religious symbols? silver stuff and wooden stakes?! Oh, damn. “They are his parents” the nursery student whispered.

When they walked far from the house, everyone started breathing again. The zombie, the oni and the dark elf turned to see the nekomata “Favi” Chuy started “When were you gonna tell us…” Geminis continued “That the parents of the guy you love… are freaking monster hunters?!” Amber finished, almost screaming in exasperation.

Favi was now totally white “I’m sorry! I tried to tell you, but I… I couldn’t find the way!” 

“You know what? It’s okay. We are here to support you no matter what. So go and see your boyfriend and we’ll be here waiting. If his parents appear again we’ll tell you” Amber tried to calm herself before pushing Favi out of the car.

Even if the little kitten was nervous she looked up at the window of her beloved and climbed there, knocking on the glass. After a few moments, a guy appeared and opened the window, hugging her close as if he didn’t want to let her go away. All the friends simply smiled and sighed as they saw how he talked to Favi and recited her some of Shakespeare’s most romantic quotes “Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind, and, therefore, is winged Cupid painted blind” Ramin told her, caressing her cheeks tenderly.

They, however, knew they didn’t have enough time; that his parents were gonna be back shortly so he let her go, promising her to see her again. It all felt like Romeo and Juliet! Amber just hoped that her friend was still alive to love this guy forever.

The drive back home was silenced. Favi was too distracted to even care of talking, Chuy was focused on driving, Geminis was sleeping and Amber was thinking. “Mike” was the name sounding on her head. She was just trying to focus on something else, trying to think of all the things she had to study. But his name, his picture; him. Everything was there. 

After Chuy, Favi, and Geminis left her at her house she closed the door and started crying. She wanted to go back to them so badly! But she couldn’t, how was she gonna go back if she was a risk for them? She couldn’t be that selfish. Heavy tears of pain fell down her cheeks, falling on the ground. 

As she walked to her room, she almost fell; her clinical shoe was there. The shoe that made her remember her painful past. She kicked away the shoe and cried harder “I’m such a fool! I’m an idiot!” she told to herself, hugging her legs close to her body, wishing that her parents were there to tell her everything was gonna be alright, wishing that her sisters were there to cheer her up… wishing that Michael was there to hug her close to his chest and simply kiss the top of her head, telling her how much he loved her, caressing her hair and letting her be.  
But they were dreams, just illusions. “They are surely forgetting about me. They must be enjoying their life without me” she whispered. 

A knock at the door woke her up. She’d fall asleep crying on the ground. She was dirty, humiliated by herself. She felt awful, but still had to open the door to find a happy looking guy with a large box “Miss Amber Walter? I have this packed for you. Your family sent it” the man said, handing her the box before going back to his truck and driving off.

“Thank you” Amber called out, a bit confused. She then looked down at the box and carried her into her house, placing it on the table before opening it carefully. She almost cried when she found the content: 

A drawing from her little sister, Pearl. It was so beautiful and it made her feel so loved! “Such a talented little girl” she smiled. Then all the cards of the different restaurants in town from Aala “Thanks mom, you know cafeteria food sucks” she laughed. She gasped when she saw the DSM V and the diagnosis kit! It was just what she needed! A picture of the family and a drive were the next things of making an appearance, Amber touched both things softly, smiling when she saw that she actually appeared on the picture. She did have a family! She wasn’t alone and this wasn’t a dream! 

A small box was there, from Michael. The dark elf opened it carefully, smiling at what she found: a golden pendant with a heart-shaped lapis lazuli and a little note which she read out loud “I couldn’t send you my real one, so this will have to do. Love, Michael”. She giggled nervously as she put on the pendant, loving how it looked “It’s perfect, love” she whispered, wishing that Mike could hear.

She looked at the box: two things were left. The first one was a letter; surely a letter from her father telling her how he was sorry for what happened. She couldn’t read it. She simply couldn’t at that moment, she wasn’t ready to readying his handwriting, trying to explain how what she felt was normal, she needed more time. Then there was a box; she raised an eyebrow, opening it and actually crying at what she saw: a new pair of clinical shoes. She didn’t know how, but her father had known! It felt like magic! As if he’d known the dark past that her old shoes held. Tears of happiness fell on the perfect white of the shoes as she hugged all her gifts close to her chest. She wasn’t alone! They were still there for her! They loved her! And, of course, she loved them back! 

With that inspiration on her core and the amazing feeling of love in her brain, she placed everything in order, placing her old shoes on a box; someone else could need them. Then she placed the drawing and the picture on her desk and started studying while she listened to the beautiful song her sister had recorded. She was tired, but it didn’t matter; her family inspired her to be better. 

And that was all that she needed.


	6. Not enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second part of The monstrous medical school.  
The Illusionist is here!  
Hope you enjoy this new story :D If you want to understand what happened, go read roseprincess2018's Monster AU stories :D I promise you'll enjoy it all! This is a new part of the Monster universe we'll be working on :3  
If you have any question you want to ask roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666 or me, go and check out the Special: Q&A :D you can leave the questions you want there and we'll gladly answer them as soon as we can :D
> 
> Without anything else to say, I wish you a great day and enjoy the ride :)  
Illy out!

The week ran calmed, going in and out of classes. Amber felt happier, it was obvious, the gifts from her family had inspired her, making feel close to them even if they were miles away. She had a smile on her face as she walked through the corridors of the school. Even if most of the people there looked at her as if she was a far dream: being a “princess”, having a loving family and being the girlfriend of one of the most famous doctors. It seemed that she had anything and that everyone accepted her. 

Gladly and sadly, not everyone had changed; not only her true friends have stayed the same way, but also the onmorakis that have never liked her: Roshikay, Alishikay, and Edushikay. As always the trio was walking through the school, talking and gossiping about others and laughing at their own jokes. “Hey, have you heard about the new-discovered Miss Walter? Such a surprise for the little dead fly” the first one asked. “I know! Everyone is talking about it! I can’t believe that she has such good luck! She won the genetic lottery!” The boy said, rolling his eyes and sighing in exasperation. “And SHE doesn’t deserve that! She’s not smart she’s not beautiful and she’s just another idiot that thinks she has a future” Alishikay groaned. Only they knew how they planned to make a disaster without speaking, just with their looks; their red eyes started to shine as their horns started growing a bit. 

Meanwhile, Amber was eating with Favi, Chuy, and Geminis in the garden of the school, enjoying the lovely morning as they listened to music. It was a beautiful morning! The sun kept the warm temperature above them, the flowers marveled everyone with their beauty and everything felt just good. It was a perfect moment until they were interrupted by the trio of onmorakis. 

“Oh, but look who’s there! Little Miss My-Family-Abandoned-Me!” Roshikay called out, laughing at her.

“Don’t you have something better to do, guys? Come on, leave us just enjoy our food!” Favi said, rolling her eyes.

“Are you defending her too? Ha! Oh, poor Miss Amber Darkown, your father felt so guilty to abandon you when you were a baby that now he tries to feel better with himself by readopting you!” Alishikay laughed, walking closer to Amber, almost screaming to her ear.

“My name is Amber Walter, you like it or not! And my family loves me!” The dark elf/ vampire hybrid said. That was not a good moment for her. Even if she was trying to feel better, she was still feeling weak, sad and lonely.

“Or that’s what they want you to believe! Look at you! You are ugly! You don’t have enough brains for being here! You don’t belong here! They don’t love you! You’re not enough for Dr. Reed! You should have died the same day as your mommy did! Oh, that’s right! She died because of you! She couldn’t stand being a second more in this world with you! I bet she’s doing better down earth than here with the abomination she procreated!” The three demons screamed at her. 

Then, the only thing that stopped Amber for jumping onto them and left them with no blood were the arms of her friends grabbing her from behind. Her eyes were red and her fangs fully extended, tears forming in her eyes as she groaned.

“Wow! Look at the surprise! The abomination is trying to kill us! What a typical thing of monsters like you! You’re a mistake of nature and you’ll always be! And… Oh! Are you crying! The baby needs her pappa to defend her? You’re a stupid crying baby!” the trio finished before walking off while they laughed.

Everything happened too fast: the nekomata, the zombie and the oni let Amber go, then she ran to her house, burning her skin a bit, heavy tears falling down her cheeks. Only a certain demon saw how she was leaving and looked over to her friends “What happened?” he asked.

“The onmorakis told her… things, Doctor” Chuy said to the Incubus, standing with the others to try to catch Amber. 

“What kind of things?” The Doctor insisted, looking concerned and a bit angry.

The guys didn’t hear him, they were already running behind their friend.

At her house, Amber was crying on her bed, feeling her face all wet with her tears. She felt so bad, wondering if everything was true. Was she not enough? Was she useless? Did they really love her? She felt they did, she knew it. But she felt too weak to admit it. She was too weak to even try to stop her tears. She also felt too weak to go and open the door when her friends knocked at the door. She felt too weak to try to tell them she wanted to be alone. She felt too weak to even eat that day. She felt too weak to even get up to go to her surgery class.

“Where’s Miss Amber?” Doctor Ronald asked Chuy when he entered the classroom.  
“She’s at home, Doctor” he simply said.

The onmorakis were there and started laughing when they heard that “Weak” they giggled.

The Doctor frowned and simply sighed before starting the class. Everyone was looking at him with expectation; the girls and a few boys smiling as always and the others were just waiting: it was the first week he was going to pick someone to enter with him to surgery.

“Okay, guys. I know what you are all waiting for. So, making a recount of the points here, the person who’s gonna come with me for the first surgery of the semester is… Wow! We have three winners! Roshikay Alishikay, and Edushikay. Congratulations, young ladies and young man. You’ll come with me to an appendicectomy” the Incubus sighed, placing his portfolio back on the table. Chuy couldn’t understand; he was sure Amber and himself were the highest, but, at that moment he was too concerned for his friend to even ask. Most of their classmates couldn’t understand why the onmorakis had been chosen but didn’t protest either.

Chuy told all this to Amber “Maybe they are right. Maybe I’m not enough” was all that she said.

The next week the demons appeared crying at the classroom, begging for a second chance

“I’m sorry, kids. But I was very clear when I said that if you failed there you were automatically reproving the course” was all that the doctor said. 

They had failed. And now the whole group was scared.


	7. A very informative afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second part of The monstrous medical school.  
The Illusionist is here!  
Hope you enjoy this new story :D If you want to understand what happened, go read roseprincess2018's Monster AU stories :D I promise you'll enjoy it all! This is a new part of the Monster universe we'll be working on :3  
If you have any question you want to ask roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666 or me, go and check out the Special: Q&A :D you can leave the questions you want there and we'll gladly answer them as soon as we can :D
> 
> Without anything else to say, I wish you a great day and enjoy the ride :)  
Illy out!
> 
> Ps: This chapter is a bit short, sorry :'v

Amber wasn’t acting right after all the things that the trio of demons told her; she was really into depression. She didn’t write to her family, she didn’t want to eat. She was just about giving up everything. It was until a rainy evening that everything went better. 

She suddenly found herself being able to get up from the bed and take a shower, to eat a bit of tuna. She also found out that she could still walk to the door and open it to reveal a very concerned nekomata who was holding a cake and ice cream. 

They talked, ate and enjoyed the moment. Favi stayed there for hours, making her know that she was loved, that her family missed her and that the onmorakis only wanted to make her feel wrong. And with simple and kind words, it all seemed better. 

The dark elf/ vampire hybrid was so proud of her best friend! She knew that the little kitten deserved to be happy and she was sure that a bright future awaited for her. “Favi… thank you so much. You’ll always be my best friend. And you’ll be the best nurse that the world will ever see” was all she could say in the end. 

“And you’re gonna be the best doctor ever, Amber. I’m sure you’ll be amazing with anything you wanna do” was the response of her best friend “You just need more self-confidence.

The damned self-confidence. It has always been her problem. Growing up in an orphanage, abandoned for the family of her mother, where the only moment she had to coexist with other kids was when she shrouded them. It was the only moment when they weren’t scared of her; when she was able to try to talk to them, even if she had no response… but that was in the past! she had to move on.

After that great evening with her friend, Amber was able to go back to school, study even more and try to show to herself that she was right. But she didn’t know that things were different.

After all the drama with the onmorakis, almost the whole group was fearful of even speaking in class. Who’d want to participate if they were gonna fail the course anyway? Well, a zombie and a dark elf. They were studying really hard, and they loved to participate. They stayed for long periods of time at the library and study cubicles, teaching each other lessons about surgical techniques and stuff.

“So, you gotta find the cricoid cartilage and then-” Amber started when a tornado of energy entered the room “GUYS!” it seemed to scream. Chuy and Amber then found themselves staring at Geminis who arrived with a copy of the school’s newspaper “You gotta look at this!” she said showing them two important news.

“Her daughter fails and her money goes! Mad ex-founder of the medical division retires her donation because her daughter failed on surgery” 

Amber rolled her eyes “Oh, come on, there are better ways to be the center of attention” she sighed, looking at the picture of a furious onmoraki, grabbing her daughter by the hand. “I guess they are gonna make Doctor Ronald give her a good grade,” Chuy started. “No! Look down!” the oni ordered. The dark elf raised an eyebrow as she read out loud “The famous surgeon declares that he’s not willing to give a good note to someone that doesn’t know how to treat others and that can’t comprehend the basic anatomy of the body. “She and her friends are a danger for the medical science” he expressed” the dark elf/vampire hybrid read, her eyes wider with every phrase. 

“What could have they done that was so bad for the Doctor to think that way?” Chuy asked, grabbing the newspaper and reading the note, looking for answers. Geminis moved her shoulders up “I don’t know, but some people say that they called “useless” to the patient and others say that the doctor asked them the hardest questions he could think of” she explained.

Oh! That made a lot of sense. Both reasons were perfectly valid for explaining why they’d failed. You couldn’t treat a patient like that, they are our reason to exist and the least we can do is treat them the right way. Plus, you had to respond to everything your doctor asked; EVERYTHING! You had to show you deserved to be there, so, if they hadn’t show it, it was obvious why they failed.

Then Amber looked at the other note and her face went white “Where’s Favi?!” she asked, bursting out of the room and running out of the building. She wasn’t expecting what she read and she needed to check on her friend with urgency.

“Danger: Crazy monster hunters want to locate the school, don’t leave the area without permission!” was the title of the new. And next to it, a picture of Ramin's parents. 

She looked in every classroom, at the cafeteria, at the library, at the laboratories, everywhere, but her dear nekomata friend wasn't there. Then Chuy drove Geminis and her to Favi's house. She wasn't there. "Damn, Favi! Where are you?!" they texted her. No response. They started to panic. What if the hunters had found that their son was in love with her and decided to finish her? What if she didn’t know about the new and scaped to see Ramin and other hunters had captured her? There were a lot of questions and none of them had a happy ending. 

They were med students, they knew how to deal with pressure, but it was too much; they all loved Favi! Almost without thinking and with no other words they all ran into Chuy’s car, driving off in the direction of Ramin’s house. They knew it was a risk, but they had to find their friend. 

They never make it to the house.


	8. Blood on the street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second part of The monstrous medical school.  
The Illusionist is here!  
Hope you enjoy this new story :D If you want to understand what happened, go read roseprincess2018's Monster AU stories :D I promise you'll enjoy it all! This is a new part of the Monster universe we'll be working on :3  
If you have any question you want to ask roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666 or me, go and check out the Special: Q&A :D you can leave the questions you want there and we'll gladly answer them as soon as we can :D
> 
> Without anything else to say, I wish you a great day and enjoy the ride :)  
Illy out!

Chuy had never driven that fast. He passed the old bridge, the 24 hours market and the funerary. He was burning out the tires of his hearse while Amber and Geminis were looking out from the window, looking for any sight of their friend. “Oh, damn! Stop!” Geminis screamed when she saw two tails moving into an alley. Black and whitetails. Favi’s tails. 

After a couple of curses that none of the girls had ever heard from their friend before, the hearse came to a complete stop. Then, the dark elf was the first one who burst out of the car “Favi! It’s me!” she called out, looking around for any signal that could tell her that her friend was alive.

“Amber” A whisper could be heard. At the mention of her name, she turned and almost screamed when she saw the pod of blood “Please help us” a weak voice murmured. It was Favi, who was hugging an unconscious body “Please, they are looking for us. Ramin is hurt” the kitten begged. 

No more words were needed for the young med student to carry the body of the boy and take him to the hearse as the nekomata followed her. Chuy started to check if it was safe to drive back to the school and when he saw that they were alone he started the engines and drove away. 

“Need some help over there? I have some gloves and alcohol” Geminis asked, showing Amber the things “Yes, please come here, we gotta check if he’s still breathing” she responded, placing the guy gently on the back part of the car. She started checking his breathing and the presence of any hemorrhagic obstruction while Geminis went back with her. Both started to check on all the signs, describing them out loud so Chuy could understand and increase the velocity of the hearse. 

“Glasgow 3 of 15” “We have a bullet on his left hypochondrium, it could have reached his spleen” “Pressure against the wound, don’t let him lose more blood!” “Pulmonary via not is obstructed” “Pupils still have normal dilatation and the arterial pressure is low, no presence of intracranial bleeding” 

They were saying, checking constantly on the hearth beat and pressure. They could tell he’d lost a lot of blood. Meanwhile, a crying nekomata was just looking, whispering it was her fault, that it should have been her. “Not him, please” she begged to all the gods she could think of. 

Amber turned to look at her and grabbed her hand, placing it on the wound “Listen to me. This was not your fault! Those monsters hurt him, not you! Now, remember, cold head, strong heart” she said “Press there until we reach the hospital, don’t let him lose more blood. I need you to be strong. HE needs you. You gotta be strong for him. If you love him you are gonna be strong for now, am I clear?” 

Favi only nodded and looked with determination at the place she was pressing. Tears slowly fading as she felt the blood of her beloved on her hands.

It felt like ages. Chuy was driving as fast as he could. When they reached the hospital he went out to call for help; several trolls and vampires went closer to help the boy.

“What do we have?” one of the doctors asked.

“Male human of nineteen years old, bullet wound on his left hypochondrium, high probabilities of damage of the spleen. No damage or obstruction of the airway. He lost a lot of blood, unknown amount” Amber explained, running, not even bothering in looking up to recognize the doctor who was helping them.

After the other specialists took Ramin into a special room, Geminis, Chuy, Favi, and Amber ended up against a wall breathing heavily and praying for the boy to be alright. Favi wanted to cry, but she couldn’t, she had to be strong in that moment; crying should wait. 

After a few minutes, a tall doctor went out of the room, taking off his gloves and coat “That, guys. That was impressive” he expressed, looking down at them. His grey eyes looked a bit proud at what the students had done “It was very brave of you. And, even if it was risky, you acted like true doctors. Don’t worry, the boy is gonna be perfectly fine” he concluded.

That voice. Chuy and Amber knew that voice. They looked up and found out who was the doctor who helped them. The Incubus. Dr. Ronald. Both of them were surprised and a bit concerned; they had brought a human to the hospital, a human who was the son of monster hunters! But they didn’t regret a thing! It was their duty as doctors to be. “T-Thank you, Doctor,” Chuy murmured. 

“It was the least we could do… We couldn’t have done that without Favi and Geminis, either,” Amber said, looking down shyly, earning a playful chuckle of the doctor “Ha! Come on, you look as if I’d told you the worst thing. Don’t worry, I’m not mad at you for bringing a human, I’m actually… proud” The doctor laughed “And it’ll be an honor for me if you come with me into surgery soon; of course, Miss Geminis and Miss Favi are very welcome” he smiled at them. Small smiled appeared on their faces.

Chuy was gonna enter his first surgery. Geminis just got a chance to study with the most famous surgeon in the city. Favi was now sure that Ramin was gonna live. Amber finally got to show what she was capable of doing, not only to the Doctor but to herself. 

And Doctor Ronald… he was smiling for more… personal reasons.


	9. To be or not to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second part of The monstrous medical school.  
The Illusionist is here!  
Hope you enjoy this new story :D If you want to understand what happened, go read roseprincess2018's Monster AU stories :D I promise you'll enjoy it all! This is a new part of the Monster universe we'll be working on :3  
If you have any question you want to ask roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666 or me, go and check out the Special: Q&A :D you can leave the questions you want there and we'll gladly answer them as soon as we can :D
> 
> Without anything else to say, I wish you a great day and enjoy the ride :)  
Illy out!

A couple of doctors waited out of the room, they had heard of how their students had saved the human boy. Holding hands like always, showing how much they loved each other and smiling, no fear of others seeing them like that. Their love story was magical, almost incredible and they wanted everyone to know that it was still perfect; they may disagree with some stuff sometimes, but their love was still pure and unstoppable. 

The dark elf/ vampire hybrid opened the door and, with a sad smile, she let the couple in. “I’m sure Favi is gonna appreciate your help,” she told them as they walked into the room to find an unconscious boy and a sobbing nekomata next to him. A zombie and an oni checking looking at them from time to time as they read, looking for any kind of answer of why hasn’t he woken up. 

“Good morning. Favi, how are you feeling, little one?” the selkie asked, walking closer to her and caressing her head softly. “Doctor Ronald made the emergency surgery for taking off his spleen when we arrived. They injected him blood… it’s a miracle of him being alive after the incident” Chuy said when he noticed that Favi was trying to control her tears “She’s been next to him since that moment, she doesn’t want to eat nor sleep” he concluded.

“He is still unconscious. He can’t stay like that forever, I still need to see his eyes, hear his voice” Favi murmured, her voice breaking with every word. “Love, please. If you hear me, open your eyes… If you love me tell me something” the nekomata begged, caressing Ramin’s cheek lovingly. It all broke the hearts of both doctors; a soul so pure and bright couldn’t get lost in sadness like this. “I knew it was impossible for a human and a monster to fall in love and for that love to grow and continue for the eternity” the kitten sobbed.

“Hey, don’t say those things Favi. He’s still alive, maybe he just needs a bit of time to recover” The werewolf said, “What happened?” 

Favi cried harder, trying to recover the composure. When she could finally breathe again she looked at them and wiped away the tears from her face “It was my fault… we were at his home and… we confessed our mutual love, telling each other how much we loved the other. After a while, we started kissing and I was just too happy to even pay attention to the rest of the things. That was when his parents entered the room and when they saw us they started screaming. They pushed him to a wall and told him that this was his chance of turning into a real hunter. I was so scared! So I closed my eyes, waiting for anything to happen… Then I heard something fall. It was his weapon. Then he told them that he loved me, that he didn’t want to be like them. And they exploded” she started, her eyes closing in pain at the terrible memory.

“Then his father grabbed a gun and started shooting at us. He failed the first three times and the only thing I could think of was to jump out of the window. We were running and then it happened, the bullet reached him… It was all my fault! If I hadn’t been there he’d be fine! If he’d never known me he’d be better!” the sad kitten cried. 

“Oh, don’t say that, Favi. Listen, I know love it’s complicated, but…” Doctor Salkra started when another doctor entered the room. 

“Good morning, guys. I’ve been checking on-” the Incubus started, stoping on his tracks when he saw the other doctors. He cleared his throat before he could continue “Good morning Doctors. I don’t know if you remember me-” 

“Hello, Ronald” Doctor Galbow smiled, going to greet him “It’s been a long time. I still remember how you talked about the importance of the two esophagi of the double-headed trolls” the older doctor said, proudly.

Doctor Ronald laughed “I was not your favorite student, but I did my best” 

“Oh, don’t say those things. Michael and you were the best dynamic duo!” The werewolf said “I’m glad you both have what you deserve now” 

Wait… Michael? Amber’s love? Just by hearing his name her smile reappeared on her face. 

“Thank you, Doctor. But, we’ll talk about the past later” The Incubus smiled “Now. I have some news. I’ve been talking to some doctors and there’s a way for him to wake up, but it’s not gonna be easy” 

“What’s it?” Favi asked desperately, looking at him with wide eyes “I’ll give my everything to bring him back, please” she begged.

“He… has to turn into one of us. That’s the only way.” 

“But… But what if he doesn’t want it?” Chuy asked “We can’t just turn him into something”

“If we want to save him, we have to,” Geminis said.

There was a long silence, everyone looking at the nekomata, waiting for her to respond. 

“Do it”


	10. A few questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second part of The monstrous medical school.  
The Illusionist is here!  
Hope you enjoy this new story :D If you want to understand what happened, go read roseprincess2018's Monster AU stories :D I promise you'll enjoy it all! This is a new part of the Monster universe we'll be working on :3  
If you have any question you want to ask roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666 or me, go and check out the Special: Q&A :D you can leave the questions you want there and we'll gladly answer them as soon as we can :D
> 
> Without anything else to say, I wish you a great day and enjoy the ride :)  
Illy out!

After a few hours of waiting, a wizard arrived at the hospital. Everyone but Favi walked out of the room. Chuy and Geminis went to rest, Doctor Salkra and Doctor Galbow went to eat something. Amber sat out of the room, waiting for her friend and any new when a certain Doctor passed close. She looked up and smiled “Doctor Ronald, excuse me. I… I need to ask you a question” she said.

With a charming smile, the doctor turned “Of course, Amber. Anything” he nodded, turning to face her. “The Michael that was your classmate in Doctor Galbow’s class is Michael Reed? Are you close friends?” she asked, almost with fear. 

“Well, yes. Michael was my classmate and friend. But it’s been a long time since the last time we talked. Why so curious about it?” The Incubus explained, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, h-he’s my boyfriend and… Well, I wanted to know your opinion about somethings; you both are friends, maybe you could give me some advice and stuff?” Amber solicited, feeling her hands all sweated. She had to know, or at least have an idea of what Michael might thing. 

“Of course! Come with me to the cafeteria, I need to have some breakfast. We can talk there if you’d like?” The Doctor suggested with a kind smile; now he understood a lot of things. That was the reason why she wasn’t like the other girls (and some boys) with him. That and because she was more concentrated on studying. But something was missing there, something that he still couldn’t imagine.

After a short walk talking about some cases at the hospital they reached the cafeteria, ordered two coffees and two fruit salads. The surgeon was all a gentleman with Amber, offering her a chair and helping her sit “It’s such a pleasure to be with someone who knows an old friend of mine. Tell me, how is Michael? Is he still obsessed over the idea that Dhampirs exist?” he asked with a small giggle.

“Well, he’s fine and, as a matter of fact, Dhampirs do exist. My sister is a Dhampir” the dark elf/ vampire hybrid explained. “Ha! Your sister? That’s impossible. If your sister is a Dhampir, then your father is… wait, is your father a vampire? Wait a minute… You’re Amber Walter, right? That means. Really? Is Lord Walter your father?!” the confused Doctor asked.

“Yes, and please, don’t treat me differently now that you realized this. I hate when people do that just because of my last name” she pleaded with a sigh, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Oh, I’d never do that. Even if your family deserves respect, I respect you more for the good student you are. Well, what do you need to ask?” he whispered kindly, giving her a soft smile as he ate one of his strawberries.

“Well, even if he knows me for a time now, he doesn’t know everything about me. You see, I was there and my father offered me to stay, to go to medical school there and all; I was about to do that when something happened… I haven’t felt that way before. For the past days, I was feeling a need for blood; I hadn’t had any kind of blood until I arrived home so that was a big change. And, when I smelled Mike’s blood, something invaded my body and then, when I kissed him, I felt like I could be like that forever. It was so weird, I felt a strange need… Can I confess to you something I’d never said to Mike?” Amber narrated shyly, receiving a nod from the surgeon. After a long sigh and a moment of silence, a shy whisper was heard “I am asexual. That’s why I’d never felt that way. That’s why I was so scared” 

Oh! That was it… It was kinda obvious thinking about it in retrospective. The Incubus only nodded “So, you are afraid of telling him that? Well, I’ll tell you something: I don’t know what Mike would say, but, if he doesn’t love you like that, then he’s making a big mistake. He’s too smart tho, I know he’ll make a good choice. I just hope… No, I don’t think he’s that idiot” 

“You just hope what?” Amber asked with fear

“That he’s not doing that just because you are the daughter of a Vampire Lord. But again, my friend would never do that; his heart is too pure for that” The Doctor concluded, eating the rest of his fruit: a mix of strawberries, figs, mango, and raspberry.

Amber was speechless. Even if the Doctor didn’t believe that… was it possible? He confessed his love to her the same day when he got the results; the same day he realized that she was the daughter of a Vampire Lord. Was it even possible? Was he making up that feeling? When did his feelings for her start? She realized she wasn’t even sure. She didn’t know! Another wave of insecurity was invading her being when a voice called.

“Amber!” the known voice of a kitten called. At the sound of that voice, the young med student jumped from her place, leaving half of her coffee and her fruit salad almost untouched.

“What happened, Favi? Is he okay?” 

“He’s waking up. Please, help me… I don’t know what’d happen if he regrets everything, please... don’t leave my side” The nekomata begged with tears in her eyes.

“Hey, if he loves you, he’s gonna be okay with it. Okay? Let’s go” Amber responded, walking fast with her friend. 

When they arrived at the room where Ramin was. The young man looked different; pale with blue details on his arms. While he opened his eyes, a bright blue could be seen glowing from them. He looked around, a bit confused. He looked down at his body and was a bit confused. 

“Ramin?” Favi asked, her voice trembling with fear. 

“Favi? My love!” the guy said, looking at her with pure love in his eyes.

At that moment Amber felt that the pressure that was on her friend’s shoulders vanish as she went to hug Ramin, crying on his shoulder “I thought you’d hate me” she whimpered.

“Oh, my darling! I’d never hate you. I’d give my everything to be with you” he responded, hugging her softly. 

Amber smiled sadly, happy for her friend. She then remembered how Mike hugged her, how his warm body pressed against her with such an amazing and pure love…

And secretly wished that he’d hug her again

She wished that his love was real.


	11. Two shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second part of The monstrous medical school.  
The Illusionist is here!  
Hope you enjoy this new story :D If you want to understand what happened, go read roseprincess2018's Monster AU stories :D I promise you'll enjoy it all! This is a new part of the Monster universe we'll be working on :3  
If you have any question you want to ask roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666 or me, go and check out the Special: Q&A :D you can leave the questions you want there and we'll gladly answer them as soon as we can :D
> 
> Without anything else to say, I wish you a great day and enjoy the ride :)  
Illy out!
> 
> Note: REALLY short chapter. But, I think I got the feels I needed.

In the dark of the room, the first figure sat: tall, powerful and evil; all together was the figure of pure darkness. The yellow eyes glowed as they analyzed the other figure… Pathetic. The figure didn’t understand how did the others of their kind could get so corrupted by banal instincts. “And, tell me. What do I have in exchange for this?” they asked the second figure.

The second figure kneeled on the ground, looking up at the powerful being with a dark smile “Well, I can do something you NEED me to do”

“Idiot, I don’t NEED a thing from no one” the first figure groaned.

“Are you sure? You didn’t sound happy when you went to scream to-”

“Hold your tongue, you crying baby of darkness” the evil figure hissed, alerting of danger. After a moment of silence and with a sigh the first figure nodded “Fine. Just remember to not use a lot. You want something to alter the illusion of reality, not to kill someone” 

“Oh, of course. Don’t worry” the second figure smiled, showing their bright teeth as they stood; giving the first figure a respectful reverence before leaving the room, vanishing into the dark night.


	12. Any strategy to go to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second part of The monstrous medical school.  
The Illusionist is here!  
Hope you enjoy this new story :D If you want to understand what happened, go read roseprincess2018's Monster AU stories :D I promise you'll enjoy it all! This is a new part of the Monster universe we'll be working on :3  
If you have any question you want to ask roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666 or me, go and check out the Special: Q&A :D you can leave the questions you want there and we'll gladly answer them as soon as we can :D
> 
> Without anything else to say, I wish you a great day and enjoy the ride :)  
Illy out!

Back at the Manor, a sad shapeshifter sat on his desk, looking at a picture of a certain girl he loved more than anything. 

Amber. 

He couldn’t understand how he could have been so idiot to not realize what he felt for her before! He’d to admit that it was love since the first moment he saw into her soul. She was so sweet and kind! He knew she was different from the rest, he knew that she was the one he wanted to share his life with…

He knew that he hadn’t cleaned his desk in weeks; that he hadn’t eaten in days; that he’d been staring at the same picture for hours. He knew he had to let her be, he had to let her understand what was happening to her even if he totally understood.

And yet, he knew he couldn’t live a moment more without her. 

He wanted to be with her! To listen to her beautiful voice, to hear her amazing ideas, to see into her beautiful eyes, to admire her kindness and intelligence, to hug her and support her until the end of times. 

With a confident smile, he got up, placing her picture into a pocket of his medical coat and running to Spine’s office. He didn’t know what or how to say anything; the only thing he knew was that he had to say something.

“Spine!” he called out when he opened the doors. In his face, there was a new glim, a new hope.

The Vampire Lord looked up, and smiled at his friend “Hello, Michael. Do you need anything?”

“Your daughter. I need Amber!” Mike said “I know I have to let her be, but… I just can’t stop thinking about her and. I love her, Spine” he explained with red cheeks “And I want to ask you for your blessing” 

The Vampire Lord could help but chuckle at that; it was so cute! “Of course you have my blessing, Michael. I can’t imagine a better man for my daughter than you. Make her feel loved and happy” he said solemnly.

Mike smiled and went to hug him “Thank you… when can I start calling you “dad”?” he asked with a giggle.

“After she accepts to marry you” Spine joked “So, what’s your plan? Just arrive to the school and tell her “Amber, I love you, come back with me”?”

“Of course no! If I do that she’d feel like I’m limiting her and I don’t want that” Mike laughed, “I’m gonna use my power to go close to her, without her noticing” he explained.

A few hours later, he had his suitcase ready. Wearing a purple shirt and a brown coat, he walked down the hall of the house with a big smile, being cherished by everyone in the house. Comments like: “You can do it, Mike!”, “Show her that you love her, tiger!”, “Bring her back home!”, “Love always wins!” could be heard from the top of the staircase and the different balconies around. 

“Take care of our daughter,” Aala murmured as he walked him with Spine to the door “And remember that we are just one phone call away” 

“Thank you all” Mike smiled with small happiness tears rolling down his eyes “I really appreciate all your support. Now I’m gonna change” he explained.

“Oh, what do you have prepared? An elf? A vampire?” Spine asked.

“Oh… well. Actually is another thing” Mike smiled shyly as he started transforming.

When Spine and Aala saw what he was turning into, their eyes went wide “Are you sure?” they asked, receiving a simple nod from the shapeshifter as he walked out into the sunlight, ready to go to the woman he loved.


	13. Changes and new arrivals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second part of The monstrous medical school.  
The Illusionist is here!  
Hope you enjoy this new story :D If you want to understand what happened, go read roseprincess2018's Monster AU stories :D I promise you'll enjoy it all! This is a new part of the Monster universe we'll be working on :3  
If you have any question you want to ask roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666 or me, go and check out the Special: Q&A :D you can leave the questions you want there and we'll gladly answer them as soon as we can :D
> 
> Without anything else to say, I wish you a great day and enjoy the ride :)  
Illy out!

Some people think that everyone is equal, that it didn’t matter where were you born or how you were educated, it didn’t matter what you believed or if you were in favor of any politic; those things didn’t change the fact that you were a living thing, human or not. 

One of those persons was Ramin. He was the product of the second marriage of a tough man with his mother. He remembered that she used to be a sweet, loving woman, but one day, after he got lost in the supermarket, she’d become a dark, cruel person. He had thought that it was his fault, but then he understood the real reason: his father; he’d tell to his mom that the monsters had kidnapped him. 

The man was older than his mom; tall, a bit fat and always looked depressed. He hated the monsters, Ramin didn’t understand why tho. His father was always obsessed with seeing him hunting a monster and “become a man”; for the young man killing was not an option to show his maturity, he thought that accepting others was the right way. But, as he wasn’t an adult yer, his vote and voice didn’t count in his house. 

Now, however, he was in a completely different place. He was accepted by everyone and cherished. Nobody forbade his love for Favi and, most importantly, he felt better with himself, not having to fake or tell lies about who he truly was. But, he had another problem to think of: controlling his new powers and being. He was now a Marid; a kind of Jinn that, according to his new friends, was one of the most powerful types of jinn, having great powers. 

“Okay, can someone please explain to me why, from all of the possible options he had to be a Marid?!” Chuy, the zombie guy, asked from behind a chair after the new turned magical being had accidentally shot a ball of water in his direction.

“Well, according to Mike, when someone is turned into a supernatural is not a mere casualty, there’s a genetic factor acting there. So, I guess that was what happened” Amber, a mix of vampire and dark elf explained. She looked like the most serious of all the friends but, according to Favi, it wasn’t that way.

“If there’s a genetic factor then the control of his powers should come naturally” a little oni called Geminis laughed, looking at how Chuy was hidden behind the chair.

“Well, I think it was a magnificent ball of water” the sweet voice of Ramin’s girlfriend, Favi, sounded as she walked to hug him, purring against his chest. 

“Thank you, baby” a very flustered Marid whispered shyly, a deep blue on his cheeks. 

“A magnificent ball for killing me?!” the zombie started just to be interrupted by Amber “Agh, come on, Chuy. Don’t be so dramatic. You’ve done worse things against yourself and you’re still alive!” 

These people were unique, like Ramin’s friends from college, but better and with supernatural abilities. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and a very weird creature entered the room: he had the body of a human but with the head of a fish. “Good morning. I’m Doctor Pescado and I’m the new doctor of the service, I just wanted to present myself and greet you all” the humanoid fish said with what Ramin could imagine was a smile.

“Good morning, Doctor. I’m Amber Walter, a med student. My friends and colleagues: Chuy, Geminis, and Favi. We are taking care of Ramin, a newly turned Marid” The young girl explained with a kind smile to the doctor.

If only that fish could blush, he’d be bright red by now! Seeing such beauty and grace in on the same person was almost impossible, but now, there she stood. Amber… Amber Walter. “Hello, I’m very glad to meet you” was all that he could say, smiling like an idiot “Well, if… if you need me I’ll be out there” he giggled nervously before going out.

The rest of the day was calmed, the Doctor Pescado had passed a couple of times to check on Ramin and to say hello to Amber… and her friends, of course. “I think you should go home to rest, young lady. It’s not good to burn out all your energies in one night. After all, they’ll need you later” was the advice he gave her. Even if she was normally stubborn, she knew the Doctor was right. With a nod and a smile, she stood and walked out of the room, looking at her friend one last time. The nekomata was hugging Ramin with pure love, smilies on their faces as they shared loving words.

All the way back home she smiled sadly; memories of her home getting into her mind… memories of him: Mike. She knew he loved him more than anything, that she’ll always love him, but, she also knew she had to find herself to have a healthy relationship. But it was so hard with everything that was currently going on. She may need to stop a bit and think of it at home; think of what she had and how everything was going on.

So that was what she did… more or less. She used paper and pen to draw herself. Her self portrait; she knew that her baby sister, Pearl, would do it a thousand times better, but it was all she had now. She started writing around her body things about herself: Dark elf, Vampire, Asexual, Lost and found, etc. When she finished writing she stood in front of a mirror and started presenting herself. 

“I am Amber Walter, daughter of Spine Walter and Aala Walter. I’m a half-vampire and half-dark elf. My biological mother died when I was a little kid and…” she stopped short, not just because small tears were dripping from her eyes, but because there was someone knocking at the door. 

When Amber opened the door she stared at who was standing there “Good night Doctor Salkra, what a surprise to see you here”


	14. Of tales and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second part of The monstrous medical school.  
The Illusionist is here!  
Hope you enjoy this new story :D If you want to understand what happened, go read roseprincess2018's Monster AU stories :D I promise you'll enjoy it all! This is a new part of the Monster universe we'll be working on :3  
If you have any question you want to ask roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666 or me, go and check out the Special: Q&A :D you can leave the questions you want there and we'll gladly answer them as soon as we can :D
> 
> Without anything else to say, I wish you a great day and enjoy the ride :)  
Illy out!

The selkie was standing outside the door with a book on her hands and a smile on her face. “You left your book at the hospital, I thought it’ll be important,” she explained, handing her the book, stopping when she saw the tears in her eyes “Amber, are you okay?” 

The young girl nodded “Yes, Doctor, thank you. I’m just tired and… I miss my family” she admitted, more tears rolling down her cheeks “But, God, where are my manners? Please, come in. I’ll prepare some coffee and I have some cookies if you’d like” she said, inviting the doctor in.

After five minutes the coffee and the cookies were on the table as the two women talked “Well, Amber, it’s perfectly normal for you to feel like that. After all, you just found them and had to come back to finish school” the Doctor said in a sweet, kind way.

“Yes… and no, Doctor. Coming back to study is a sweet way to say it, but, it’s not the main reason. You see, I am scared, not about my family or my relationship, but, about myself. I don’t want to hurt them” Amber whispered with fear.

“Come on, Amber! There’s no way you-”

“I wanted to bite my boyfriend’s jugular and start… another level in our relationship without him allowing it first. And I’ve always considered myself as an asexual, Doctor. It all confused me and I didn’t know what to do” the dark elf/ vampire hybrid said desperately, crying harder.

“So, you ran away?” The selkie asked, receiving a nod as an answer from the young girl “Well, it’s natural to be scared about new things; when I met Dr. Galbow I was terrified. Do you want to know why we love each other so much?” she asked with a soft smile.

That, now, was an interesting thing; everybody had theories of how the Doctors met and how their love began to grow, it was a story that everyone wanted to know. With a small, shy smile Amber nodded “Yes, please” 

That was all it took to make the Doctor smile as an expression full of love invaded her face “We were very young. We both were studying at the school, of course, in different parts; he with the rest of the earth creatures and I was with the sea creatures. Being a selkie was complicated at that moment; everyone used to make fun of me because I looked like a seal all the time. One night, I was at the school, everyone else was gone so I decided to take off my fur and walk to the library to read some books. Everything was dark and I thought I was alone when he appeared” she started the story, her cheeks still blushing at the memory.

“It was love at first sight; he looked very handsome and kind. He was reading the same book I was looking for so after we introduced each other, we spent the whole night reading together; enjoying each other’s company. We then talked and… everything was perfect. Until I had to go” the selkie explained, looking down at her cup of coffee. 

“Morning arrived and I had to go back to my part of the school. I thought I’d never see him again, but that same afternoon, he went to see me with a bouquet of roses and asked me on a date. I, of course, said yes. With time we started a relationship and everything was wonderful, but, just like you now, I had doubts, not for him; for myself. It is well-known that the destiny of the relationship with a Selkie is tragedy and pain, and I didn’t want to hurt him… but I couldn’t leave his side either.”

Amber was listening carefully. Yes, she understood that feeling very well; wanting to be with her family and with the man she loved, but not being there just for fear of herself was awful.

“But I talked to him; I told him everything about me, all my fears and insecurities and he told me something I’d never forget: “My love, I just have two fears. The first one is to leave your side, and, the second one is to see you unhappy. If you need time, I’ll give you time, but you know I love you and I’ll help you with anything you need. We are a couple and that’s exactly how we’ll act, we’ll grow up together, fighting against our fears and insecurities together” and, Amber, at that moment I knew everything was going to be alright” the Doctor concluded the story “We broke a legend and rebuild with our love. And that’s why we both love each other. We’re still learning and growing, but we know that time will only make our love stronger”

Amber’s eyes were filled with tears, going to hug the Selkie and sobbing against her chest “I wish I could be as strong and brave as you” she cried. “You are. And I’m sure that your beloved is out there, waiting for you to go and tell him you are ready” Doctor Salkra smiled. 

The sound of a car made them broke the hug. After a short goodbye, they walked to the main entrance. The med student opened the door and greeted Dr. Galbow, who was waiting next to his car; his smile gleaming with happiness when he saw his wife. After helping her to get into the car, he waved goodbye and then he got into the vehicle, driving off and getting lost into the night.

Amber went back into the house, closing the door and going into the house. She cleaned the cups and ate the rest of the cookies. After that, she decided to go and study in her room; she had to take all her books upstairs. Those were 15 kilograms of knowledge to go, it wasn’t as heavy… until one of them fell onto her feet. 

“Holy mother of-!” she was about to scream when she saw something. A letter; the letter that her father had sent her. Maybe it was a sign, maybe it was something else or just a coincidence. Whatever it was, she decided that she was ready to read it. Maybe it was the last straw to know she was ready to go back.

So, with her foot still hurting, she left all her books next to her, sat on the stair and opened the letter.


	15. Letter from a father (with a bit of mother's help)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second part of The monstrous medical school.  
The Illusionist is here!  
Hope you enjoy this new story :D If you want to understand what happened, go read roseprincess2018's Monster AU stories :D I promise you'll enjoy it all! This is a new part of the Monster universe we'll be working on :3  
If you have any question you want to ask roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666 or me, go and check out the Special: Q&A :D you can leave the questions you want there and we'll gladly answer them as soon as we can :D
> 
> Without anything else to say, I wish you a great day and enjoy the ride :)  
Illy out!

“My dear Amber:  
Your mother, Aala, is writing this so, it should be right.  
I want to tell you a story: When I was younger, I wasn’t a Vampire Lord yet, I met a woman, she was a vampire with a rich family and a noble title. She said she was in love with me, but I never felt the same for her; we were very different. But I decided to finish things… for my own good. We never had a REAL thing, I never felt comfortable with her.  
Long after that, I meat your mother. Even if I don’t remember a lot about her, I do know I loved her. That’s why we had you. You were made with lots of love and passion.  
You know we, vampires, dark elves and more creatures, have an ancient in common; that’s the reason why we are similar in more than one way. It’s part of our nature. It’s also part of the reasons for how we behave in several situations, specifically when it comes to love-related-things.   
I know it’s complicated and strange. You already know the physiological part, but I’m here to explain to you the emotional part.  
When you love someone, you simply can’t hide it. Love is something that you can’t control. And love is beautiful, glorious and complicated, confusing. It’s something you can’t explain. When I met Aala she wanted to kill me, she literally pointed an arrow to my heart. With time we found out we were crazy for each other. Like us, you’ll find someone to enjoy your life with; someone that makes you stop thinking, someone that makes you feel whole and happy… I think you already found that person; and you know he loves you back.  
I know love it’s complicated, believe me; it can make you think that you are getting wild, but it’s part of our nature. When I was a teenager I committed a lot of mistakes, but I always had an idea: to make the world a better place. This ideal hasn’t changed, my dear. I’ve past through a lot of things, I’ve seen a lot of things that nobody should, I’ve been in wars and I’ve done stuff I’m not proud of, but I’ve been also working for my goal and my nature has never been a problem for that.   
Your nature is coming out, Amber. Let it grow and embrace it! I’m sorry I wasn’t there to teach you and guide you through the way, but I’m here now and I’ll give my best to try to help you with whatever you need.  
Your family loves you. Mom loves you. I love you.  
With love  
Dad  
P.S. Pearl says that you’re a great space ACE”  
Amber’s eyes started to glow with tears, as she covered her mouth to try to stop herself from sobbing. She tried to contain her tears, tried to take control of her heartbeat, but, in the end, she couldn’t. She placed the letter next to her heart and started crying hard. Harder than ever. She could feel how the heavy tears traveled down her cheeks, making all her face wet. The sounds of her sobbing invaded the house; the feeling of longing and nostalgy made her body trembled. 

She felt like an idiot! She suddenly thought of all the pain and sadness she was passing through while she was far from her home: not being able to hug her dad, to check on her mother while she was expecting her little siblings, to play with her little sisters, to joke with her nephews, uncles, and aunts, to be close to the man she loved… all that was killing her slowly. 

She didn’t need to be far to understand who she really was! She could find it all out while she was with her family. She could do it! They accepted her just the way she as and they’d never leave her alone again. And she wanted to enjoy every moment by their side.

She didn’t lose time as she ran up the stairs. She sat on her desk, took out a piece of paper and tried to start writing until she heard a knock at the front door. “Who is it?” she asked as she opened the door. 

“Good night, Amber, may I come in?” the person on the other side of the door asked, a smile on their face.

“Of course! Please come in” she responded with a bright smile, not thinking of what may happen.


	16. A deep love confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second part of The monstrous medical school.  
The Illusionist is here!  
Hope you enjoy this new story :D If you want to understand what happened, go read roseprincess2018's Monster AU stories :D I promise you'll enjoy it all! This is a new part of the Monster universe we'll be working on :3  
If you have any question you want to ask roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666 or me, go and check out the Special: Q&A :D you can leave the questions you want there and we'll gladly answer them as soon as we can :D
> 
> Without anything else to say, I wish you a great day and enjoy the ride :)  
Illy out!
> 
> Note: the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-j3qAnIf28

A man was standing outside the house, his honest smile on his face and his piano ready for being played. She was too nervous, but he’d try his best to show the girl he loved how much he loved her. His sweet Amber! The light of his days.

He’d never seen her like he did the last few days: totally free and in the hospital; being and doing who she really was. She was not only the dedicated med student, but she was also the loving doctor, the funny and carrying friend, the silly girl who wanted to make everyone happy, the shy young woman who always tried to stay in the shadows in fear for the others to make fun out of her, the proud woman who wanted to make the world a better place. Seen her like that and not just as the lovely girlfriend and shy baby had made San Diego’s Shapeshifter fell in love even more than before.

He wasn’t sure if it was everything about her, but he didn’t care; he wanted to discover it all! He wanted to know even more! He was sure that with every little detail that he could discover he’d fall more for her and he couldn’t wait to continue finding them out!

Amber Walter had stolen his heart, and he had no intention of asking for her to take it back.

So there he was; looking up at her window. He decided to follow the advice that Aala had suggested but with his own style.

“In Mexico, the men usually bring <> to the girl they love: they sing with mariachis to her from beneath their window until she turned a light on to tell them that she accepted their love” the new mother of his beloved bot had explained.

The stars were reflecting on his face; the fish head was gone. After taking a deep breath, he whispered a prayer “Please love me back, my darling”.

With a perfect finger movement, he started playing the piano and singing. It was a song that reflected what he felt, a song to confess his pure feelings:

“You’re just too good to be true,  
Can’t take my eyes off you;  
You’d be like heaven to touch,   
I wanna hold you so much”

He started softly, opening his heart to her; almost as if he wanted to tell “This is my heart and it’s all yours”.

“At long last love has arrived,  
And I thank God I’m alive;  
You’re just too good to be true,   
Can’t take my eyes off you”

He sang, playing the piano with delicate fingers as his heart started beating harder than before.

“Pardon the way that I stare,  
There’s nothing else to compare;  
The sight of you leaves me weak,  
There are no words left to speak.

But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that is real;  
You’re just too good to be true,   
Can’t take my eyes off you”

He couldn’t help but smile as he played the piano solo, getting ready for the chorus, looking up and waiting for her to open the window.

“I love you, baby;  
And if it’s quite all right,   
I need you, baby  
To warm the lonely nights.

I love you, baby,  
Trust in me when I say.  
Oh, pretty baby;  
Don’t bring me down, I pray.

Oh, pretty baby  
Now that I’ve found you, stay,  
And let me love you, baby,  
Let me love you” 

He sang from the bottom of his heart, from the deepest part of his soul. It all was the truth. He loved her and only her. As small emotion tears appeared on his eyes he saw how the lights of her room were turned on.

Without a second thought, he approached the door and knocked, smiling brightly. He grabbed the roses bouquet he had prepared and waited for two long minutes. Two minutes of him feeling his heart beating faster than ever, two minutes of sweaty hands and his legs shaking.

Two minutes of emotion followed by agony.

He didn’t know how much time had passed. Seconds, minutes, hours; he didn’t know. What he did know was that he wasn’t expecting what he saw when the door got open.

There was Amber, wearing another’s man shirt. There she was, hugging that man, hiding her face on his chest. And the man?

He was shirtless and with a big smile.

“Hello, Mike. We weren’t expecting you… my girl and I were having fun upstairs” the incubus said as he gave Amber a kiss on the head.

“Ronald?” was all that Mike could say as his heart started breaking and the tears of deep pain ran down his cheeks.


	17. Why did you do that?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second part of The monstrous medical school.  
The Illusionist is here!  
Hope you enjoy this new story :D If you want to understand what happened, go read roseprincess2018's Monster AU stories :D I promise you'll enjoy it all! This is a new part of the Monster universe we'll be working on :3  
If you have any question you want to ask roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666 or me, go and check out the Special: Q&A :D you can leave the questions you want there and we'll gladly answer them as soon as we can :D
> 
> Without anything else to say, I wish you a great day and enjoy the ride :)  
Illy out!

Amber’s mind was turning, feeling sleepy, her limbs barely obeying her. She felt all in pain, her chest was hurting. She was scared and she tried her best to recover control of her body, but she couldn’t. Instead of being packing for going back to her home with her family and the man she loved, she was forced to see how a person who she trusted walked closer to her with a dark smile. 

“Well, look who can’t resist me anymore. Miss Walter, you are such a precious rareness; a hybrid of a vampire and a dark elf who doesn’t drink blood, who isn’t violent and who is asexual. You are a hard pray to posses, darling… and the girlfriend of my enemy” The incubus purred close to her ear.

“You know, in the beginning, I didn’t know why you weren’t the type of girl who would fall in love, even for an incubus like me. You were just interested in my class and not in what was beneath my belly button” the demon said as he examined the cup of coffee that Amber was drinking, still with remains of the white dust he’d mix with it for her to lose control of her body. 

“Then, when you told me that you were in love with somebody else it all started to make sense. And when you told me you were asexual! I knew all the answers. It would have been okay if it wasn’t for a little detail: Michael Reed” he explained, walking around Amber.

“Now, he is in town and I bet he’s gonna come to look for you. And he’s gonna find his girlfriend with another man” he said with a smirk. He was gonna say more things when it started: music.

Then the pure and beautiful voice of the love of her life invaded the room. She almost cried tears of happiness; her love was here! He was gonna save her! She wanted to jump to Mike’s arms and tell him how much she loved him, how much she missed him. 

Even if she couldn’t move, she started trembling when the incubus started laughing as he got undressed. “I won’t do anything to you. Not yet. First, I’m gonna kill your boyfriend ever so slowly... and then we can have a bit of fun” he whispered as he took her pants and t-shirt off. Then he dressed her in his shirt and took her downstairs where he had another substance ready: a purple liquid that would affect her perception of reality. She couldn’t make anything as he made her drink just a bit of it. 

She wanted to throw up, she wanted to run. The world around her started to blur and then she saw him, Mike. She felt how she regained the control of her own body and, before she could think of another thing, hugged him and buried her face on his chest, whispering how much she loved him. But little she knew as the fake Mike opened the door to reveal a heartbroken Michael Reed.

“Ronald?” Mike asked, confused, tears falling down his cheeks.

“Oh, come on, Mike. Why are you crying? The song you sang was beautiful, by the way. My girl said she liked it. It was very romantic to make love with that on the back” The surgeon said, looking down at the defenseless girl.

“A-Amber?” Michael tried, crying harder. “Amber, why did you do that?” he asked, reaching for her, “I-I thought you loved me” he cried, falling to the ground on his knees. He was desperate, his heart was breaking in small pieces. 

“Oh, you both need to talk. Come in” Ronald smiled, pulling Mike into the house.

Mike only followed inside, not being able to look up and with no force to resist. Why was this happening? Even as Dr. Pescado he could see that she still loved him, why was her now with his old friend? Even if deep inside he knew it didn’t make sense, he felt awful, powerless and defeated. 

He saw the interior of the house and found it was suspicious, at the very least. Amber was packing; several boxes were next to her things, why was she with Ronald then? She was getting ready to leave, she couldn’t have that kind of encounter while she was doing that… She liked the order, much like her father. When she was cleaning or placing things in order she couldn’t think of other things; those were almost sacred times to her. 

Then he perceived another suspicious thing: a particular smell. The same smell that was on Sprocket and Pearl’s clothes when they rescued them from Infernal. The smell of the drug that made her believe all the lies those persons told them; it came from a specific glass on the table. 

And, what finally made him react was Amber being thrown to a sofa as she cried “Mike, you came to save me. My darling, I love you!” to a pillow. She was Amber, she was still his Amber. But she couldn’t see the things right. She was under the effect of that drug. 

“Shut up, you little bitch” Ronald groaned as he kicked her leg.

“Oh, God. Amber!” Mike cried as he tried to reach for her. But before he could do another thing he felt how a heavy thing hit the back of his neck, leaving him unconscious on the ground.

“Amber… My little girl… I love you too” the shapeshifter whispered before the dark covered his eyes completely.


	18. This is what happens when med and nursery students find out something unfair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second part of The monstrous medical school.  
The Illusionist is here!  
Hope you enjoy this new story :D If you want to understand what happened, go read roseprincess2018's Monster AU stories :D I promise you'll enjoy it all! This is a new part of the Monster universe we'll be working on :3  
If you have any question you want to ask roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666 or me, go and check out the Special: Q&A :D you can leave the questions you want there and we'll gladly answer them as soon as we can :D
> 
> Without anything else to say, I wish you a great day and enjoy the ride :)  
Illy out!

The guys were at the hospital; Favi was checking on Ramin who was almost fully recovered with no catheter to hold him, Chuy and Genesis were studying similar cases. They had to admit that the night was a bit boring, they had been doing the same the whole day. A bit of gossip here and there, but nothing else, nothing interesting. 

It was well known that they all liked the gossip. The funny thing is that they never looked for it, they never asked, the gossip followed them; they ended up knowing more things than they should. Who was eating at work? Who was sleeping at work? Who was kissing who during recess? You name it! They knew everything. 

So, in one of those moments where the heavens sent them a new gossip, they got angry. Totally angry. Not only with the situation but with the person who was involved. 

“What happened to him?! After what happened, how was he capable of doing that?” Favi asked. She was red with anger as Ramin tried to calm her “Maybe he had a good reason?” he asked, caressing her cheek lovingly.

“No, Ramin. You don’t understand, those idiots don’t deserve it. I thought it was over!” Chuy groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Guys, remember that this is gossip, we don’t know if it is real!” Genesis tried to say even if she was a bit angry too. “Oh, no! You saw who told us; they are the masters of gossip. Of course, it is real!” Favi murmured in frustration. 

“What are we gonna do then? Well, actually there’s no much we can do about it” the oni asked, frowning at what was happening.

“Oh, damn. Amber is gonna be devastated. Amber! where’s she? She must know this! After all, those bullies always annoy her” Chuy gasped, looking at both girls for an answer. 

“I heard she was going to her house to rest. Oh… A better question, where’s HIM? He should be here!” Favi groaned, looking around. 

They didn’t need another answer to get into action. Even Ramin was going with them. They didn’t know how to explain everything to Amber without her getting mad. They all knew they didn’t deserve what happened. 

“So, are we gonna tell her that Dr. Ronald accepted to approve the trio of evil in exchange for some unknown benefits from their mother?” Ramin asked “Well, that’s the plan, more or less” Favi explained as they walked “They were very rude with her in the past so we may tell her this carefully”.

After the twenty minutes walk to the dark elf’s house they stopped short when they saw Dr. Ronald’s car in the front. A common sound of a curse could be heard from them as they walked silently close to the windows and listened to what was going on inside.

“Oh, poor Amber. I’m sorry, you weren’t supposed to get into this plan of revenge” the incubus murmured closer to the unconscious girl’s ear “But you had the bad luck of being the girlfriend of this man” 

“Ronald, please. What are you doing? Why are you doing this?” A still confused Mike asked with tears in his eyes “You were my best friend” 

“I was your shadow, Dr. Reed!” the demon screamed, grabbing Amber by the neck and choking her. The sounds from the young student were deadly, breathing for life. 

“No! Please! Don’t hurt her! This is personal revenge! Don’t mess with her” the shapeshifter begged, trying to break free from the ties that kept him on a chair. 

“You stole everything from me! Fame, love, admiration! When we made team all the teachers cheered you! You and only you! They never congratulated me on a good job! My mother loved you like her son! My ex-girlfriend left me to try on a relationship with you… even if you never accepted her, she left me! Every time I mentioned my name in any place they said “Oh! Doctor Reed’s best friend” they never recognized me!” Ronald explained, squeezing harder. “And if I must take everything you love far from you for you to regret being born, let it be!” he screamed before turning to Amber and kissing her, stealing the energy from her.

“No! Amber no! Please, no!” Michael screamed in pain, feeling how more and more tears feel down his cheeks to the ground. 

If only he knew that seeing Amber in trouble was all that the young students to boil with anger. Favi’s tails looked pointy, Genesis’s horns were bigger and Chuy’s teeth looked sharper. They were gonna help. 

They’d been trained to save lives. And that’s what they were gonna do.


	19. Is she gonna survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second part of The monstrous medical school.  
The Illusionist is here!  
Hope you enjoy this new story :D If you want to understand what happened, go read roseprincess2018's Monster AU stories :D I promise you'll enjoy it all! This is a new part of the Monster universe we'll be working on :3  
If you have any question you want to ask roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666 or me, go and check out the Special: Q&A :D you can leave the questions you want there and we'll gladly answer them as soon as we can :D
> 
> Without anything else to say, I wish you a great day and enjoy the ride :)  
Illy out!

It all started with a crack. Then several sounds of anger sounded from the throats of the young students, breaking the glass and getting inside the house. Then a cold hand with claws was around the surgeon’s neck.

“Let my friend go, you idiot!” was heard from Favi’s lips. That was a sign: she was really angry. She was calmed and educated in normal circumstances, but now she was the feral girl who’d do anything to protect her friends. 

The doctor groaned in pain as he let go from Amber’s neck, letting her fall to the ground, almost lifeless. Chuy untied Mike “Run, doctor!” he ordered as he went to help the nekomata. 

Without a second thought, Michael was next to Amber, checking on her pulses and carrying her to a secure place. She was pale and looked tired. She had tears in her eyes and she could barely breathe but lots of “Mike, I love you” could be heard, as if she wanted to dedicate her last bits of air to him. The shapeshifter was crying, caressing her cheek “Come on, love. I’m here with you. Please stay with me” he whispered tenderly.

Downstairs hell was getting released: all the students were using their abilities to try and defeat the incubus. Different screams of pain could be heard as everyone tried to hit him with no successful attacks. Mike couldn’t leave it like that, he had to help them, even if its meat to give his life to defeat Ronald… So he looked at the woman next to him and kissed her with pure love. “If I have to die for you tonight, I’ll die showing you how much I love you” he whispered before leaving. 

Everybody knew how dangerous it was to fight against a demon. They were really powerful and strong. The few that lived to tell the tale had ended up without an extremity or two. Mike knew that if he couldn’t defeat him everything would be over for him and his beloved Amber. He couldn’t live with that though, so, he’d do anything in his power to win; there was no other choice.

“Hey, fight with someone of your size!” Dr. Reed called, an angry look in his usually angelical and calmed face. “Come and fight!” he groaned as he put his fists up, walking to him. The demon laughed evilly, looking at Mike as if he was an easy prey “What are you gonna do, pretty boy? Are you gonna sing to me?” he teased. 

The students were frozen, looking at them in fear. They didn’t know what may happen but they were sure this was gonna be legendary… they didn’t know-how, tho.

Mike was able to draw black blood from the demon. Ronald almost broke the arm of the shapeshifter. It was a constant exchange of kicks, punches, bites, and blood. They looked like lions, groaning, and screaming. The young monsters were trying to help, appearing in certain moments to help Mike but fearing to do more damage than help. 

Then Ronald had an advantage; with the whole force of his right arm, he punched Mike right on the face, making him fall to the ground. Too weak to even stand, too frustrated to even try. A small whisper was heard in the room “Please forgive me, Amber”. The shapeshifter looked up at his enemy with an angry look as he heard how the demon laughed at him.

“Yes, forgive your boyfriend, Amber. So weak and stupid… Well, maybe after this I can make her love me and I’ll show her what’s good, what you couldn’t show her… She’ll deny her asexuality when she’s next to me” the incubus said with a confident smile before taking out a fire sword. “Any last word, Mr. Reed?” he asked, placing the weapon next to his neck.

“You’ll never change her! She’s perfect just like she is. She is beautiful; the most beautiful girl I’ve seen. But I don’t love her for that: I love her because she’s smart, she’s brave, she’s strong and she’s… everything I could have asked and more. Don’t even try to change her” Mike groaned. Then he looked at the guys with more tears in his eyes “Make sure to take care of her for me” he begged before closing his eyes tightly.

The demon laughed and was about to end his move, separating the shapeshifter’s body and head. He was finally gonna win, after that, he’d find a new life and start being the famous surgeon, the best hero. And… Amber was a new prize; his new toy with the one he planned of having tons of fun.

But before he could make the final move a hand took his arm with a force he’d never felt before. It was a cold presence in front of him; a bright blue light shining from its core. 

“I am Amber Walter, daughter of Spine Walter and Aala Walter. I’m a half-vampire and half-dark elf. My biological mother died when I was a little kid but I still love her. I was an orphan for a time, but then I found my family. I am asexual, I am a med student and I love Michael Reed” The suddenly stronger girl groaned “And if you disagree with it and try to hurt a person I love, then I shall punish you” she said, showing her red eyes and fangs.

The rest of the battle was epical, according to the description of Chuy. Amber was furious and she had no desire of letting the demon with a single drop of blood. When everything stopped, they called the police and, when they were finally safe, Amber turned to look at Mike, smiled like an idiot and said: “I’ll never let you die, my love” before falling to the ground, exhausted and unconscious.

“Amber!” everyone screamed as they went close to her. Michael immediately checked her pulse and smiled as he found out she was alive. 

“Is she gonna survive?” Genesis asked.

“She’s Amber, she’s strong enough to live the times she wishes,” he said before carrying her and taking her to the hospital.


	20. No more secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second part of The monstrous medical school.  
The Illusionist is here!  
Hope you enjoy this new story :D If you want to understand what happened, go read roseprincess2018's Monster AU stories :D I promise you'll enjoy it all! This is a new part of the Monster universe we'll be working on :3  
If you have any question you want to ask roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666 or me, go and check out the Special: Q&A :D you can leave the questions you want there and we'll gladly answer them as soon as we can :D  
This is the last chapter that will connect with another story :D So, enjoy and wait for more.
> 
> Without anything else to say, I wish you a great day and enjoy the ride :)  
Illy out!

The girl was sitting in her hospital room, waiting for the doctor to finally let her go home. Her friends had helped her to pack everything as she was very happy, excited to finally go back to the persons she loved the most. 

Then, he walked into the room, with that beautiful smile of his. He looked at her with those amazing eyes of his; admiring her with pure love. When she looked at how he observed her she had nothing else to do but smile and blush hard “Hello, love” she said shyly.

The shapeshifter sat next to her “Hello, darling. I have good news. They are gonna put Ronald in a high-security jail. He’s never gonna hurt us again” he explained, taking her hands in his and giving them a soft, loving kiss. 

Amber couldn’t help but smile, hugging him tightly “God, I was so scared. Thanks for coming to save me” she whispered, kissing his cheek tenderly “My hero”

“No, little girl. You saved me, and I love you even more for that” He purred, smiling at her warmly. Amber couldn’t help but smile back, but her happy face soon faded “Mike, I think I owe you a confession” she started.

“You don’t owe me nothing, Amber. I won’t force you to give me explanations if you don’t want to” he started before the vampire-dark elf hybrid placed a hand on his lips “No, I want to” she protested before taking a deep breath.

“I don’t want more secrets in our relationships so, I want to be honest: You know I love you more than anything, but I never learned to love, nobody was there to teach me, I was scared and I didn’t know how to act. But now I’m willing to learn, to learn everything… with my parents and with you” she explained. 

Michael smiled and kissed her tenderly “I’m glad, love. I can’t wait to teach you what’s the purest love about” he whispered “It’s not about touches, kisses, and caresses… It’s about admiration and mutual support. And I promise to help you and love you unconditionally” he purred.

“And… I am asexual, that’s why I feared what happened to me” Amber concluded.

“I heard it… little silver mentioned you were a “space ACE”, so” he said with a big grin before going on one knee “I thought of a good present for the love of my life” he whispered shyly before taking out a small box, opening it to reveal a black ring.

Amber gasped “Mike, how?” she asked before staying speechless.

“I made my research… and this… this ring is the symbol of a very important part of you and it’s also the symbol of our relationship. If you accept it; then you will officially be my girlfriend” he explained, offering it to her.  
The girl only laughed shyly “Love, I thought this was official already” she giggled before kissing him “Of course I accept it. I love you!” she purred.

And with that, Mike placed the ring on her middle finger and hugged her, happier than ever. With the hope of an amazing future by the side of the woman he loved and their whole family.

“Let’s go back home,” he asked.

“I can’t wait for that” she responded, kissing him one more time and letting herself melt into the arms of the man she loved.


End file.
